


Worst Nightmare

by Kaiyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Evidently I slip into thinking in past tense really easy when writing so i may've missed a few, M/M, Surprises, bad choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou/pseuds/Kaiyou
Summary: Bokuto is dead. That's the first thought on Akaashi's mind as he steps inside their apartment, looking around and trying not to hyperventilate.





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgalerab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/gifts), [fxvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxvixen/gifts).



> Ok so this was inspired by two words: Bokuto's dead.

Bokuto’s dead.

Akaashi opens the door to their apartment and steps inside, observing the shared detritus of their life together. Coke cans and pizza boxes and random Shonen Jumps litter the coffee table and floor, and there is a hot pink stocking half-shoved under one of the couch cushions. Anxiety rushes up like a wave and threatens to overwhelm him. He glances at his phone again, leaning against the wall as his breaths come at an increasingly rapid pace. 

No. He will control this. He will not let his emotions get the best of him.

He does not have time to let his emotions get the best of him.

The bathroom door down the hall closes, and Akaashi hears a jolly tune being whistled by the person who just got out of the shower.

The person who is dead. Or who will be, in a few minutes. If the place is a crime scene, after all, there won’t be any reason to get it cleaned up. If Akaashi is in jail, then he won’t be expected to entertain visitors or be his charming self. The self he feels far too exhausted to maintain this late in the day.

Bokuto walks around the corner in nothing but a towel, and Akaashi’s irritation rises to a boiling point.

“Hey hey hey,” Bokuto says, leaning against the wall and leering at Akaashi. “How’s the most gorgeous boyfriend in the world -”

“What the hell were you thinking?” Akaashi hisses.

Blinking, Bokuto says, “Uh, what?”

“Inviting the son of your best client over here to play MarioKart? Here? Into our home? Without asking me?”

“You know? Uh, I didn’t think you’d mind! I mean, Shouyou is so cute, and Hinata-san said -”

“Inviting him over tonight?!”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with -”

“Look at this place!” Akaashi yells. Neither of them is the best of housekeepers. It takes Kuroo’s enthusiasm to kickstart Bokuto’s desire to clean, and lately, Akaashi has been working so late that he barely has energy to order pizza at the end of the day. When it’s just them they don’t care. Mutual slobhood, Kuroo calls it, usually while running his fingers affectionately through the two-tone hair of the guy whose behavior forces him to be the neat one in his own relationship. Mutual slobhood is fine when it is just the two of them.

When the son of Bokuto’s million-dollar client is involved - and the client herself, and probably the client’s daughter -

“They’re coming over in an hour,” Akaashi says, trying to control his emotions. “Maybe an hour and a half if we’re lucky.”

“Well yeah, I know, but -”

The doorbell rings behind Akaashi and he almost forgets how to breathe. Hinata-san is going to walk into their apartment when it was like this. All the time he’s spent carefully crafting her impression of the two of them will go out the window when she sees how they really are, what they actually sink to when they’re off the clock -

Suddenly Bokuto is there in front of him, hand on his shoulder. “Breathe,” he says, concern in his eyes. “It’s going to be ok, Akaashi. Trust me!”

Trust him. Trust him? His boyfriend is going to get the door wearing nothing but a fucking towel and he wants Akaashi to trust him?

Akaashi turns, halfway reaching out, not sure how he can stop this trainwreck and knowing he’s too late as Bokuto opens the door -

“Hey hey hey,” says a voice on the other side of the door. “Dude, rockin’ the towel look. If you weren’t taken I might - ow! Kenma! What was that for?”

Akaashi breathes.

Kuroo’s head pops around the doorway as Bokuto lets them in, grinning at Akaashi. “Hey there, hot stuff.”

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi says, feeling energy drain out of him and through the souls of his feet. Pain in the ass Kuroo-san.

“See, it’s all going to be ok, Akaashi! I finished the bathroom, Kuroo, just like you told me, and made sure there wasn’t anything visible from the bedrooms. I’ve got a load in the dishwasher,” Bokuto says, grinning at his best friend.

What.

“Awesome, bro! We brought the trash bags like you asked. We’ll get this place cleaned up in no time!”

What.

“Yeah, I was trying to clean up earlier, Akaashi, but I found out we’d used the last of the big trash bags? So it didn’t make any sense to try and clean up the living room. Kenma here had a late video shoot to finish, so Kuroo stopped by the store before picking him up. You know how much Shouyou’s wanted to meet his favorite vlogger, right? Kenma, I promise he won’t wear you out, he’s really awesome - just like me!”

Kenma’s face, as he peers around the doorway, says that he doesn’t quite believe what Bokuto is saying. Still, as golden eyes settle on Akaashi, Kenma says, “I’m going to help. It’s going to be fine. You don’t need to worry.”

Akaashi lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, grounding himself in his best friend’s gaze. The slight twitch of Kenma’s lips grounds him further, and he feels his chest start to move at a normal pace.

“Yeah, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, smiling at him. “Kuroo and I figured everything out a couple hours ago over text. He even helped me remember which cleaners I needed for what in the bathroom. The apartment is going to be awesome once we get done with it! Hinata-san will love it!”

Love it. Yes.

“You didn’t text him?” Kuroo asks, looking from Bokuto to Akaashi and back again. “You let him just walk in on this?”

“Uh - er - Akaashi wasn’t supposed to know about them coming over until -”

“She mentioned it in an email,” Akaashi says. “I sent her the invoice earlier today, and she sent a message back confirming that she’d received it and that it looked great. She also mentioned she was looking forward to seeing us tonight at our place, and how kind Bokuto was to take an interest in her son.”

“Oh,” Bokuto says, visibly wilting at that. “I wanted to surprise you, I thought you would come home later -”

“I would have,” Akaashi says, “but when I got the email, I made sure to rush home as quick as I could.”

“Oh?” Bokuto asks, then looked around. “Oh. Oh you thought - you were worried - oh, Akaaaaaashi.”

Bokuto is right there again, in front of him, reaching out to put a hand on his waist. His eyes are full of compassion and love, and Akaashi can’t help but curl his fingers around Bokuto’s arm.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi,” Bokuto says, sincere as daylight. “I didn’t want you to worry. We planned to get everything all fixed up as a super-surprise for you. You got all worried instead though, didn’t you?”

It’s impossible for Akaashi to stay mad at that face, especially since he knows every word is true. Reaching up, he pats Bokuto’s cheek, letting out a sigh that drains the last of his anger.

Perhaps Bokuto can live for another day.

“Well then,” Akaashi says. “You’d better get to work, right? We still only have about an hour before they get here.”

“Right!” Bokuto says, eyes lighting up with excitement as he turns to look at Kuroo. “Ready for super-speed cleaning round one?”

“Roger!” Kuroo says, holding up a grocery bag and giving Bokuto a mock salute.

As they move into the living room, scurrying around and gathering up trash, Kenma walks over and stands next to Akaashi. “Just looking at them exhausts me some days,” Kenma says.

Akaashi smiles, looking down at him. “Yeah,” he says, feeling drained because of the roller-coaster of emotions he’s gone through this evening.

Looking up at him, Kenma says, “Want to do the kitchen? If Bokuto’s already done the first round of dishes, most of the gunky stuff is probably gone.”

Chuckling, Akaashi nods, giving one last glance at Bokuto before they turn and walk towards the kitchen.

Alright, perhaps it’s a good thing Bokuto is alive.

Maybe. 

For a little while, at least.


End file.
